Momomomomomomo - MomoAron's Unrealistic Love
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: Kisah cinta dua manusia beda generasi Twice Momo, Nu'est Aron . end di chap 2 bcz minim peminat & bingung juga mau nulis apa lagi. ya mungkin kapan kapan bs dijadiin couple d ff yang lain mereka. tp gk dlm waktu dekat.
1. Chapter 1

Momo (Twice Momo) Adik sepupunya Sungjong - Sungyeol (dari story sebelumnya). Masih kelas satu SMP tapi udah pacaran aja. Aron (Aron Kwak Nu'est) Ahjussi perantau pekerja kantoran yang macarin anak SMP. Bukan berarti Aron pedo lho, habisnya Momo masi kecil tapi penampilannya udah kayak mahasiswa sih. Walaupun gitu tapi dia adalah kekasih dan calon imam yang baik dan nggak kurang ajar kok.

Akan terus diperbaharui unuk update cast ya...

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Momo sebel. Pacarnya sibuk. Kerja, kerja, kerja mulu. Katanya kerja buat masa depan, tapi kalau sampai nggak punya waktu buat pacarnya? /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Mana di sekolah banyak yang naksir Momo lagi. Salah satunya teman sekelasnya ada Sungjae yang suka godain dia walaupun udah punya pacar. Zelo yang suka jelalatan padahal semua juga udah tau dia pacaran sama guru BP. Dan masih banyak lagi termasuk kakak kakak kelas yang Momo sendiri gak inget siapa aja./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Yang kadang bikin Momo goyah imannya kepada Aron tu Jungkook. Teman seangkatan beda kelas yang imutnya setengah mati. Gemesen kaya kelinci. Pengen gitu Momo cubit sama gigit pipinya, tapi takut nangis./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Coba aja Jungkooknya juga suka sama Momo, jadi udah, untung engga. Rejekinya om Aron emang./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Momo uring-uringan sendiri di atas kasur, galau udah empat malming dilewati sendiri. Pacarnya sibuk ngantor lembur hampir tiap malam. Dia kan iri jadinya sama temen-temennya yang pamer mulu tiap malam Minggu./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Napa sih anak mama?" tanya mamanya yang tidur sekamar ama dia. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Aron, Ma, kerjaaaaaa terus sebel jadinya," adu Momo./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Ya orang udah kerja, kalau mau yang nggak kerja terus pacaran ama yang seumur kamu, atau kalau mau yang full time buat kamu pengangguran. Tuh banyak di depan gang."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Ih! Nyebelin!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"mian segini dulu, belum bisa nulis banyak2/div 


End file.
